


The New Boyfriend

by YouBlitheringIdiot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders AU, Wolfstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouBlitheringIdiot/pseuds/YouBlitheringIdiot
Summary: Sirius hears about Remus' new boyfriend





	The New Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfstarGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/gifts).



> This is from the same universe as the medical Marauders AU “Maybe I Waited Too Long” if you want to read more...

 

 

 

 

Sirius was early, as usual. He had commandeered a cosy corner of the pub, where he had an excellent view of the doors. Leaning back against the wall, his black leather jacket still on, he sipped on his whiskey and surveyed the scene. Halligan’s pub was grotty, it looked like it had never had a make-over, and occasionally the glasses weren’t quite clean. The toilets were hideous. It was less than a five-minute walk from the faculty of Medicine, and it was always buzzing with rowdy students, who didn’t give a toss about the décor, and tonight was no exception.

“Sirius Black, how’s it going? Long time no see!” the stout barman greeted him cordially as he stopped to talk to him.

“Not bad, Colm,” Sirius grinned up at him. “Better since I tasted this whiskey.”

“Ah, the Tyrconnell Madeira Finish? I have it hidden away, in case you and Dr. Potter drop in! Yous are mad for it, and it costs a bomb, so you don’t hear me complaining!” Colm laughed heartily.

Sirius raised his glass solemnly.

“I salute you! To the best Irish pub in the entire city,” he said, in his distinctive upper class accent.

“Jasus, you’re a toff! Flattery will get you nowhere, Dr. Black! You’ll have to buy a few more drinks before I start doling out the free shots!” laughed Colm, enjoying the chance to banter with one of his favourite customers. “Expecting anyone nice?”

“You never know, we live in hope,” replied Sirius evasively, eying the doors once more.

As Colm walked off Sirius noticed a group of girls at the table next to him giggling loudly.

“Do you think he’s on a date?”

“Probably, but you should chat him up while he’s still on his own!”

“Hey Colm,” he called after the retreating barman. “Could you get me a gin and tonic please?”

“Are we talkin’ a fierce posh version, or the regular one?”

“What’s the posh version?” Sirius’ eyes narrowed with interest.

“It’s called Thin Gin, a new Irish dry gin, with citrus notes and botanicals -apple, wild thyme, elder flowers, white clover.”

Colm knew his drinks.

“Go ahead,” Sirius nodded.

“Coming right up, Dr. Black.”

Sirius sighed with relief. Now that he looked like he was clearly waiting for someone, he could hope for no intrusions.

 

……………………………………….

He spotted him as soon as he walked in the door. His long, worn raincoat which accentuated his thin frame, and his battered leather satchel. His light brown hair with the slight wave at the ends, which looked like he hadn’t bothered with it since he woke up (he probably hadn’t). There were strands of grey in it, despite his being only twenty-nine years old. He looked tired and he ran a hand absentmindedly over his stubble as though searching for someone.

Sirius’ mouth went dry. It felt so long since he had last seen Remus. And he looked so damned sexy, and so unaware of his attractiveness. Hell.

He gulped a large mouthful of whiskey, playing with the beermat in his other hand. He saw Remus heading towards the bar and stood up quickly.

Before Remus could reach the bar, a hand tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

“Hey, you’re incredibly sexy, you know that?”

An athletic, good-looking man in his early twenties was giving him a look-over with a leer on his face.

Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Can I interest you in a drink?” the man persisted, moving a little closer to Remus.

“You know, if you had asked me a while ago I might have said yes, but I’ve a boyfriend now. He looks like a Greek God, is fantastic in bed, as intelligent as fuck, and I love his personality,” Remus smiled at him pleasantly.

“Oh.”

The man had clearly no idea how to reply to this statement, so Remus turned away.

“Ah, Sirius!” he said cheerfully, spotting him standing just a few feet away. “How are you?”

He leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

“Drink?” asked Sirius, waving towards the table.

“Why not?” replied Remus smiling warmly at him and taking the gin and tonic.

 

………………………………………….

 

 

“So, you have a boyfriend?” he asked eventually, hoping to God he sounded casual enough. He was gripping his whiskey glass a little too tightly.

“Yes, at least I hope so,” replied Remus, looking puzzled. “Why do you ask?”

“Nothing,” Sirius shook his head nonchalantly and proceeded to gulp down the remains of his whiskey in one fell swoop, which rendered him practically speechless. He coughed and his eyes watered.

“In a hurry?” asked Remus with a worried look.

Sirius waved his hand dismissively.

“No, no.”

“So, your boyfriend,” Sirius persisted. “have you told him how you feel about him?”

Remus threw his head back and laughed.

“He’d want to be pretty slow not to know! I think it’s embarrassingly, glaringly obvious!”

“Hmm,” Sirius nodded, scowling slightly and looking at his beermat again with interest.

“Still, I suppose I probably should,” Remus said, smiling to himself mischievously and reaching for his phone.

 

…………………………………….

 

Remus: Have I told you you’re the most gorgeous guy I have ever met and I’m crazy 4u?

_Sexy BF: No. U must have forgotten_

_Sexy BF: But I’m very glad u just did ;)_

Remus: You’re as thick as 2 planks if u don’t know that already x

_Sexy BF: You make me needy, you git_

_Sexy BF: never like this usually_

_Sexy BF: need to hear you tell me_

Remus: ok, will do

Remus: PS I miss you

Remus: last night seems like an eternity ago

Remus: need you

Remus: badly

Sexy BF: BLOODY HELL!!!!

Sexy BF: My place?

Sexy BF: now??

Sexy BF: Hullo???

 

 

………………………………………

 

Remus looked up chuckling wickedly.

“Sirius, we should go,” he said calmly.

Sirius’ eyes were wide and he was grinning stupidly from ear to ear.

“You read my mind,” he whispered, standing up and pulling Remus towards him. “Have I told you you’re the most gorgeous guy I have ever met and I’m crazy for you too?”

“No,” said Remus smiling fondly at him and grabbing him by the hand, practically running out of the pub at that stage.

It had started pouring rain in earnest by now. Remus pulled Sirius’ jacket collar to bring him closer and kissed him hungrily, staring into his dazzling grey eyes.

“I don’t know what you see in me, you must be delirious!” he laughed as he kissed him, bringing their foreheads together.

“Yeah, well, my friend is a psychiatrist, and he thinks you might be delusional to want to date me,” said Sirius catching his breath and gazing at Remus with a love-struck expression. “Which suits me just fine, by the way, so I can reel you in before you realise I’m not as great a catch as you originally thought!”

They hailed a taxi and jumped in the back, Remus wondering in awe at how perfect Sirius’ hair managed to look despite being soaking wet. At how fabulous his wet boyfriend looked.

“I’m so lucky,” he whispered happily, slightly breathlessly, leaning into Sirius’ side. “What was that whole boyfriend thing about, by the way?”

“I was being an idiot,” Sirius leaned his head against Remus’ neck and kissed it. “But we only got together last night so I wasn’t sure if it meant... also I'm paranoid, alright?"

“We’ve been pining after each other for months, Sirius! Of course I want you as my boyfriend!”

Sirius looked momentarily vexed.

“Well I wasn’t aware the pining was mutual,” he grumbled. “If I’d known, this would have happened ages ago!”

Remus shook his head in disbelief.

"I literally have you saved as Sexy BF on my phone since this morning," he laughed. "I could hardly concentrate at work all day thinking of you, Sirius!"

"I couldn't focus at all, I was acting so unusual that I think they're on to us!" Sirius said.

Remus stared at Sirius again, at how enamoured he looked.

“We’re oblivious idiots, the pair of us!” he exhaled softly, staring at Sirius' mouth.

“But you love me, cause I’m a sexy Greek God, who’s more intelligent than you?” Sirius was grinning slyly at him now.

“Shut up,” Remus muttered, and kissed him again.

“Your wish is my command, Dr. Lupin,” Sirius sighed, deepening the kiss.

The journey to his flat felt unbearably long to him.

**Author's Note:**

> The journey felt unbearably long for the taxi driver too. He rolled his eyes and put the radio on loudly for the rest of the drive.


End file.
